


Lip Service

by Dameceles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem Three Houses), Rough Sex, Service Kink, Shameless Smut, Strength Kink, cunniligus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: For generations, the House of von Vestra has tended to all of the Imperial House of Hresvelg's needs. As the current Minister of the Imperial Household, Hubert is more than happy to do the same for Edelgard. Including when his Emperor demands he lie back and make use of his not-so-silver tongue.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Writing that [El/Hu fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340950) had me thinking of their bedroom dynamic, so here's a explicit look on my naughtier theories. I picture this happening post-A support, wherein Hubert had no other preceding A ranks.

For generations, the House of von Vestra has tended to all of the Imperial House of von Hresvelg's needs. As the current Minister of the Imperial Household, Hubert is more than happy to do the same for Edelgard. Even before he’d taken the title from his father, Hubert had been unusually close to the imperial princess, performing tasks— assisting with changes of clothing, hair brushing, turning down the bed, tending to the bath —that would otherwise be assigned to a lady’s maid. Before Edelgard had been stolen away to the kingdom her governess had fulfilled that role, but after she’d returned and then endured the unmentionable, Hubert was the only one she trusted to allow close enough and witness such mundane moments of vulnerability.

He had arrived that quiet night expecting what had become their usual evening preparations, he’d left his outer coat and gloves behind and rolled up his sleeves in anticipation of it. But as he slipped through the servants’ entrance into the Emperor’s personal quarters, Hubert was surprised to find Edelgard already wrapped in her night robe with her hair down and wet. He couldn’t help but watch her in open appreciation, her posture was perfectly prim as she paced before the lit fireplace.

His silent observation didn’t last long, as with the next turn those lilac eyes landed on him. It had him dipping into a bow, not out of courtesy but unvarnished deference. As he righted, Edelgard frowned and declared, "You're late."

He wasn't. Hubert was never anything but precisely on time where Edelgard was concerned, and they both knew it. As he passed by the still-full bath tub his fingers skimmed the perfumed water and confirmed its lukewarm state— she must’ve called for it early and went through her ablutions without his assistance. Unusual, considering how his lady disliked to look at the many scars on her own body.

"My apologies." Hubert said, calm and sincere, "May I remain and finish tending to Her Majesty?"

“No, I don’t need that.” Edelgard left the fireplace, instead going to stand before her bed. Her gaze was locked to his and as she ran a hand over the coverlet and said, “I want you to please me tonight.”

“Please you?” He repeated and can’t keep the twist of a smirk from his lips.

Her eyes narrowed. “Yes, I couldn’t stop thinking about what you told me and realized I never really gave an answer. I intend to rectify it shortly.”

Her words wiped the smile from his face and the intensity of her unwavering gaze had Hubert’s senses singing like strings plucked by their maestro, while his mind struggled not to go blank with shock. He’d seen to Edelgard’s bodily pleasure before, it rarely occurred but she sometimes requested his intimate services to further relax— but that’s all it’d been, a service. He’d never expect anything more from his Emperor, happy to provide and for the momentary connection. However tonight it sounded like Edelgard had something more in mind.

Ignoring the meddlesome fluttering of his heart, Hubert fixed a calm expression onto his face and went to his lady. Dropping to his knees before her, he asked, “What would Her Majesty have me do?”

Rather than sitting down and lifting her hem, Edelgard tilted her head haughtily. “I want you to get on the bed and lie back.”

Once again Hubert’s mind went blank, a sudden heat overcoming his body as if he’d just plunged into hot water. The scalding sensation rushed from the base of his chest to his fingertips, spreading to his toes, up his neck, and across his face. His lips, eyelids and even his hairline all suddenly prickling. Meanwhile his body obeyed, unlaced and removed his boots then clambering over the covered mattress until he’d reached the gilded headboard. He felt awkward as an overturned turtle as he flipped onto his back and sank into the pillows piled up behind, staring up at the red velvet canopy above as he tried to gather his scattered wits.

The mattress dipping beside him finally drew his eyes lower, to Edelgard’s pale form almost seeming to glow in the firelight while kneeling beside him. Her eyes were particularly luminescent as she leaned over him, asking, “Are you comfortable, Hubert?”

“No need to trouble yourself-”

“It’s not for your sake that I ask.” Those usually soft lips curved like a promise of something wicked. 

Without looking away Edelgard gripped the hem of the linen night robe and then swiftly pulled up and off, leaving her pale, battled-hardened body bare. The heat that’d spread over his body began coiling low in his gut as he took in the way his lady loomed over him, naked and magnificent. It was almost enough to distract how her hands had twisted the white cloth into a thick rope.

"Hold out your hands and cross your wrists."

The heat tightens into a glowing coal and Hubert felt his cock growing hard as he obeyed, lifting his arms as she’d commanded. Without hesitation, Edelgard caught his wrists, and pinned them above his head. She looped the twisted fabric over his pale skin at his crossed wrists and then tied the fabric to the headboard with a tight knot, one that leaves Hubert little slack with which to struggle.

Bound in the bed of Adrestia's ruler, utterly at her mercy— it felt like he belonged here. 

If the heated look Edelgard sent him was any indication, she had similar thoughts. Her smile was just as wicked and teasing as before, when she asked, “Aren’t you curious what question I plan to answer?”

It took a moment for the sharpness of Hubert’s mind to return, for his thoughts to race. They’d discussed much in the past few days, but the only thing that stood out as abnormal had been Edelgard’s dogged determination to discovered a secret— his secret —and his eventual admittance to his feelings of loyalty, of admiration, of love, for her… though not in so many words. Her reaction had been just as brief, but he hadn’t expected more. He’d loved her most of life and doubted anything could change it, but he only needed to be at her side and fulfilling her ambitions. Anything more was too much of a demand from the unworthy.

Yet the possibility of the opposite had struck him dumb, and all Hubert managed was a weak nod as he watched her watching him.

His Emperor’s smile softened at that, one of her hands cupping the hinge of his jaw. “I’ve never really doubted, Hubert. Though I do not quite know how romance should be conducted… tonight, you’ll be subjected to the full extent of my feelings.”

Adjusting herself so that her legs straddled one of his thighs, long falls of almost colorless tresses cascaded over sculpted shoulders. Her pale scarred skin pulled taut over her well-defined stomach as she arched and rolled, the swell of her breasts swaying with the motion. Hubert stifled every urge to make a noise in order to listen to Edelgard’s sighs as she rubbed her crotch wet with arousal against his pant leg.

Deceptively dainty hands splayed over his shirt-covered chest, then she leaned even closer until her lips pressing against his exposed throat. Her fingers looped around his bindings to hold him still as she sucked something like a kiss into his skin. Hubert arched into the touch when the nipping of teeth joined the other sensations, his own breath hitching and hands flexing uselessly. The patch of skin under her attention grew feverishly hot and he knew a mark would be left, a mark of ownership. His Emperor was completely confident in her ability to dominate and use him— Hubert's own mouth watered and hard cock throbbed as he laid back and enjoyed her indulgence of him.

When the love bite ended and she lifted up he breathed, half lost in a shaky sigh, “Let me please you, Lady Edelgard…” 

A blush reddened her face and her smile regained its wicked edge, then she was upon him hooking two fingers around the fabric knotted through the headboard to pull herself. Practically climbing onto his body to claim him for herself and only herself— as if he could possibly belong to any other. Hubert was silently thankful that Edelgard had already restrained his hands or the temptation to appreciatively touch her firm, battle-scarred sides might’ve overcome him. Instead he was forced to lie still and watch as his lady settled her thick thighs beside his face. Edelgard wrapped her hard-muscled legs around his shoulders as she perched on top of him, positioned herself until she was straddling Hubert's head with her core over his lips.

She moved her hands to hold onto the gilded headboard, steadying herself as she hovered there, hips high and only just within reach of his mouth with him lying flat. In this position he’d have no choice but to obey, to endure when she ground her hips down, to abandon when she lifted to her knees. The thought of the latter had him groaning pitifully at the possible loss, his hands involuntarily tightened into fists knowing he couldn’t pull her back.

Yet he doubted that Edelgard would hesitate in taking her fill of him tonight. Already she was soaked, dripping down onto his face even before he'd even begun. Hubert licked up the drops of her slick that’d landed upon his mouth as she finished settling atop him, anticipating a proper servicing by his mouth. And he prided himself on delivering excellent quality work.

“You may begin.”

With her permission, Hubert set in— with a slow, teasing manner which he knew would drive his Emperor wild.

Leaning up, he began delicately. Kissing over all her folds with pursed lips, before opening his mouth and touching her cleft with only the tip of his tongue around in a circle. Above him, Edelgard twitched and shuddered but not deigning to lower herself and force a firmer contact. Hubert continued his delicate torture, slowly sinking in with his licks. He found his lady’s full-body twitching very gratifying, as well as the little sounds that she was making. When she wasn't talking, Edelgard was a quiet rather than overly vocal lover. So, Hubert considered each breathy sigh and stifled gasp that he drew out of her a testament to his prowess.

“Hubert, stop teasing.” Edelgard said, tone both commanding and urgent. “You know what I want.”

The thrill of her authority and trust had him hard and straining, her strong thighs went taunt as his tongue stroked her folds apart. Obediently, Hubert found the opening to her core and plunged his tongue in deeper, tasting the salty sweetness of her essence. Her hips stuttered as Edelgard began to buck against his constantly thrusting tongue, his wrists pressing together as he kept his own hips still. Her motions were frantic and quick, eager to ride him with abandon— and for a long while he played along. Her slick covered his parted lips and dripped down his chin as she got wetter and messier with each movement.

Only when his jaw began to ache from being held open so wide did Hubert withdraw his tongue from her core, silently reveling in her disappointed groan. He shifted his focus to lavishing her clit with a flurry of kisses, and then massaging and swirling his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Only after his Emperor was shuddering with the telltale signs of a building climax, did he fall back onto the pillows.

Mastering his panting breaths, Hubert said with a desire-rough voice, “I should think Your Majesty would find better satisfaction with a more direct command.”

The metal of the headboard squealed under the pressure of her hands, before he felt her body flexing, shifting, until he felt deceptively small hands cupped his head. Her fingers carded through the hair just above his temples, and he can't flinch without her nails digging into his scalp. With that immense grip holding him in place, Edelgard’s knees folded further and her pelvis canted until her cleft was flush to his mouth. Hubert couldn’t hold back a moan, his own hands flexing against their confines as he wished he could grab her round, muscular posterior and encourage further contact and weight. As it was, the back of his head sank against the pillow with her weight above and her quivering mound pressed until his nose was buried against her coarse curls, his tongue licked up her arousal as it leaked out her opening. Edelgard’s elegant fingers tangled into the dark strands of his hair, tightening and directing as she quietly gasped and writhed with every deep flick of his tongue.

Hubert inhaled whenever he could while glutting himself on Edelgard. On her taste, scent, and the way she pulled on his hair— lightly, then harder as she climbed towards climax. She was fragrant with arousal, soaked with it, her sighs had begun to trail into half-noises. “Aa-ah, yes, yes!” His Emperor moaned, “I’m close. Make me cum, Hubert!”

Tilting his head, Hubert pressed himself further against Edelgard and cut of his ability to breath in order to wrap his lips surrounded her clit. Unable to breath he licked and suckled until she was bucking over him, grinding against his open mouth, her nails scratching at his scalp, and then she came, almost silent and shaking. Her thighs squeezing his head with only the smallest fraction of her immense strength, but it also locked his head in place and smothered him— only for a short moment, wonderfully dizzying.

The fingers griping his hair relented and began to card through the dark strands as all tension left her body. As Edelgard lifted her weight and drew away from his mouth smeared with her juices, Although he used the opportunity to catch his breath, Hubert couldn’t resist kissing her damp inner thigh. Regrettably she was soon out of Hubert’s reach as his arms were still caught above his head. Her strong legs slid off his shoulders as his lady pulled away and off of him, collapsing by his side on the oversized mattress. 

“Well done,” she praised, voice throaty. He couldn’t manage beyond a breathless laugh in reply.

After a long moment, where they both lay on the backs and regained their breath, Edelgard sat up. Raising her arms high she stretched, her fair skin prettily blushing all over with the aftermath of climax. As she lowered them with a sigh, languid with satisfaction, it made Hubert all the more away how tense his own body was, shoulders beginning to ache from his bound state, while his erect cock painfully tight in the confines of his trousers. His clothing clung to sweaty patches of his skin, which he was entirely too aware of alongside how he felt stifled by the cloth and overheated.

Looking over him, his lady took note of Hubert’s debauched state and the smile that curled her lips was just as wicked as the one that’d begun this rendezvous. Shifting onto her knees, Edelgard leaned with one hand pressed over his hammering heart and the other brushing errant hairs from his face. “I’ve let you please me. Now is there anything you want, Hubert?”

He licked lips still wet with her pleasure and words rasped off his sore tongue, “Whatever my lady desires.”

"You're still trying to hold back on me." Her brow wrinkled as she frowned, such a prettily pursed mouth. Her nails dug in with the threat of sinking through his flesh and holding him by the sinew as she snapped, "Unacceptable."

With a determined expression his Emperor slipped between his legs and forced them apart until there was space for her to kneel. Her hands wrapped around the back of his thighs, she pushed until his knees had drawn up and his legs fell to the side, spread wide and vulnerable and providing all the space she needs. Edelgard was not gentle undressing Hubert, forcing his trousers open and smallclothes down into an obscene bunch below his crotch, revealing his erect cock which looked almost angrily flushed against his milky skin and the black curls. Unobstructed, the firm touch of those calloused but dainty hands on his most sensitive flesh had Hubert grabbing at the makeshift rope in two desperate fistfuls.

Throughout this those pale eyes watched him, bright and wide. She sat straight, seemingly towering over him from the position. Hubert couldn’t hold back a gasp as her hands slid down and then up, squeezing just under his crown. His blood rushed and caused his back to arch, pushing his hips against her lingering hand. He was desperately close, nerves over-stimulated and aching, but his place under her was so perfect.

His lady smiled, as she ordered, “Hubert, tell me what you want.”

“You,” the confession was punched out of him as she pumped again, more slowly. “Please, Edel-”

The rest of his speech grew garbled as Edelgard’s hands began to move, his own clenching uselessly. Her unfaltering grip slid possessively down and up his erect shaft, occasionally pausing to thumb at the liquid which quickly beaded at his tip. It was entirely different than when he touched himself, without control as he was joyously subjected to her whims. Hubert didn't even try to stifle his gasps and moans, instead shamelessly falling apart at her demands.

Enraptured, Hubert forced his eyes to remain open and watch. It was why he noticed her gaze flick down to his mouth— then Edelgard’s hand slid around the back of his neck and her head dipped towards him. Her free hands wrapped around his jaw as she held him still and kissed him thoroughly, so hard it almost hurt. A wet crush of lips Hubert surged into and a curl of heat burst low and tight in his gut— more overwhelmed by a kiss than the hand jerking his cock. When he climaxed it was full-bodied and ruthless, he came with an undignified noise, high and gasping.

His lady practically purred, stroking him through it until he was finished and the bare skin of her hand was ribboned in white. “There, was that so difficult?” Edelgard’s smile was self-satisfied, lilac eyes were warm and heavy-lidded as she gave his gasping mouth a softer kiss. “No need to keep secrets. I’ll accept everything you give me, Hubert.”


End file.
